Lunar Isle
Lunar Isle is an island shaped like a crescent moon, located in the westernmost point of Gielinor. It is accessible for member players who have gone far enough into the Lunar Diplomacy quest. Lunar Isle is led by the Oneiromancer. The inhabitants of the island are mostly women, with the only three men on the island working in the bank. A seal of passage is required to talk to any of the NPCs on the island, before or during Lunar Diplomacy (except for 'Bird's-Eye' Jack, who is one of the bankers); otherwise, the player will be sent back to Rellekka. It is not required after the quest. The Astral Altar is located on this island. The isle has a bank, a magic shop, and a clothes shop. Suqah live outside the town walls. These have a part in Lunar Diplomacy but are otherwise used for training. The isle is home of the Moon Clan, beings with magic coursing through their blood, who are bitterly at war with the Fremennik. Getting to Lunar Isle Players have several ways to reach the isle. Teleportation * Players can travel to Lunar Isle using the Lodestone Network once they have activated the necessary lodestone. * Players can travel to Lunar Isle - specifically to the Astral Altar - with the wicked hood (available twice a day). * Players can travel to Lunar Isle with the spell Moonclan Teleport. They can also travel with the spell Tele Group Moonclan. * Players can travel to Lunar Isle with the tablet Astral altar teleport. It is possible to acquire this item from The Great Orb Project. * Players can travel to Lunar Isle with a ring of wealth (4) to Miscellania and then to Rellekka. (Requires Throne of Miscellania quest to be completed). * Players can travel to Lunar Isle with a seal of passage, which has 1 free teleport charge per day Walking A seal of passage is not required for this transportation method, however, you must have completed the Fremennik Trials to board the ship. # Talk to Lokar on the westernmost dock of Rellekka, who will take the player to Pirates' Cove. Without a Seal of Passage, players can lie to Lokar and say they're only going to Pirates' Cove, then proceed to Lunar Isle, anyway. # Board the pirate ship, and talk to Captain Bentley to go on to Lunar Isle. Fairy Rings A seal of passage is not required for this transportation method. It is not needed for players teleporting to the isle. # Fairy ring to Miscellania, walk south-east to the dock, and ride the southernmost boat to Rellekka. # Fairy ring to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon , walk north-west to Rellekka. Notable features is to the right of the gates.]] * Astral Altar: At the altar, players can switch their spell book to Lunar Spells or switch back to the normal spellbook if they are currently using Lunar spells. Players can also switch from Ancient Magicks to Lunar; however, if they switch back they will return to the normal spellbook. Players can also make Astral runes here with the runecrafting skill and purchase Lunar equipment from the Oneiromancer if they lose theirs. * Baba Yaga's Magic Shop: Baba Yaga's Chicken-Leg House walks around in the fenced area north of the bank. She sells all runes (except Cosmic runes) and Battlestaves. * Bank: A bank is in the centre of the town. After players have completed Dream Mentor, they can right-click 'Bird's-Eye' Jack in the bank and select "Using the bank" to use the bank without their Seal of passage. Bank on Lunar Isle is the closest one to the lodestone network. * Brazier: Located in the largest most westerly building. Players can access the Dream World during the Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor quests through the brazier. * Hidden elite clue scroll: Players with Ava's alerter may find a crate containing an elite clue scroll on the portion of the island west of the Astral altar and south of the city. A spade is needed to dig it up. This is one of four possible locations where a hidden elite clue scroll can be found: the others are Meiyerditch, Isafdar, and the Iceberg. Players should note that they can obtain only one of these clue scrolls, and the place varies from player to player. * Flax: Flax fields are north-east and south-east of the main gates and just north of the town, outside the town walls. * Lunar Mine: The mine contains rune essence rocks in the centre, 6 gold in the west, 3 silver south, 3 gems south-east, and to the north-east 1 gold, 2 silver, and 1 gem rock, like the ones in Shilo Village. * Moon Clan Fine Clothes: The shop sells moonclan robes, which the player can store in their player-owned house. * Moon Clan General Store: A normal general store, which sells the usual things, including vials. It is run by Melana Moonlander. * Range: There's a cooker in the building to the left of the bank, just next to the sink, you can use to cook food, though there's not the "Cooking range" icon on the minimap and the world map. Although not physically on the isle, the pirate ship'' Lady Zay,'' docked at the isle, also has a cooking range in its galley (that is the bottom level). * Summoning obelisk: A small Summoning obelisk is just outside the gates of the town. * Suqah: These creatures are slayer targets and have a combat level of level 111. The suqah south of the main gate use only melee, and the ones north of the main gate use both magic and melee attacks. * Livid Farm: Help Pauline out on her farm and unlock extra Lunar spells. Music unlocked * The Galleon: Galleon found at Pirate's Cove * Isle of Everywhere: Northeast coast of Lunar Isle * The Lunar Isle: Lunar Isle * Dreamstate: Dream World * Waking Dream: Dream activity of Lunar Diplomacy * Way of the Enchanter: mines northeast The people * Baba Yaga * Bouquet Mac Hyacinth * Cabin Boy * Captain Bentley * Melana Moonlander * Meteora * Oneiromancer * Pauline Polaris * Rimae Sirsalis * Selene * Sirsal Banker * Dying Man (Silas) during Blood Runs Deep. Trivia * Lunar Isle looks like an enlarged version of Waterbirth Island flipped backward. * Some items from other quests have made cameo appearances on the island. A mourner top can be found hanging on the wall next to the door in the clothes shop. Two Lathas' amulets are also hanging on the walls in the bank. * One can actually avoid taking a seal of passage when taking the boat to Lunar Isle. When Lokar mentions your lack of the seal, simply reply that you are only going to Pirates' Cove. You can then travel the rest of the journey as usual, but without a seal of passage. * Due to an update on 9 November 2009 you can no longer see through the river on Lunar Isle. * It is somewhat strange that the Moon Clan happen to have a dock set up to accommodate the massive size of the Lady Zay, even though they and Pirate's Cove are the only two ports to have such a setup. Also, Lunar island only has one dock. This suggests that, for whatever reason, they used the limited wood resources of their island to build it especially for the pirates. * A barrel on the dock contains rotten apples, which indicates that, despite the many crates and chests lying around, Lunar Island's port is mostly unused. nl:Lunar Isle fi:Lunar Isle Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Fremennik Category:Quest locations Category:Sea Category:Lunar Isle